Born to Steal
by mythica magic
Summary: One shot. He's a theif of the night, but does that make him a bad person inside? When the girl of his dreams comes along and they get stuck in a shop for hours, what will happen? Total Rob/Star


~ Born to Steal ~

Solitude was my best friend.

It didn't annoy me, hurt me or throw objects at the back of my head when I was trying to concentrate.

No, I much preferred solitude to Xaviour Redd any day. I honestly don't know why I didn't just leave him to it and live on my own, its not like he wouldn't be able to take care himself if I left.

But then again, I knew the reason why I couldn't leave. To live a life like mine alone, I wouldn't be able to continue doing it quite so well. Solitude was my best friend, but one which I held at bay. If a man spends too much time in solitude then that's what he becomes inside;

Empty.

I didn't want to be left alone with my demons, the thoughts and memories that plagued me. Mostly though, I just didn't want to be alone. So sucking in a deep breath, I jumped over the roof top which led to our 'secret base' as X so fondly called it.

We were thieves, he and I. Xaviour loved stealing other peoples possessions, he got a thrill from it that I couldn't understand, and I'd been doing it longer than he had.

I didn't like stealing, but that doesn't mean that I was bad at it, quite the opposite actually. I was the better thief.

X had a bad habit of loosing focus and getting too confident during battle. Not that I didn't suffer from bragging myself. It was a little difficult not to be a big head when no one could take me down and it was true. I was the best thief in all of Jump City and not even the super hero team the Teen Titans couldn't take me down.

I admit that I felt quite smug, after all I didn't have powers like them but I still got away with crime. I was good at my job, it was easy and simple, but stealing wasn't what I wanted to do with my time. If I was being honest, I wished everyday that I had someones else's life, soul and face.

I leaped down through the window and noticed Xaviour in his Red X suit. I rolled my eyes at him from underneath my mask. He loved being a bad guy way too much, I cleared my throat and he whirled around.

When he realized it was only me he took off his mask. "Oh hey kid, didn't notice you there."

He gave a chuckle as I narrow my eyes in annoyance. He called me kid even though I'd been living this kind of life longer than he had. I was more experienced, a better fighter and had an instinct for stealing, he was just an amateur.

"Got any place in mind?" I cut to the chase.

He nodded and put his mask back on. It reminded me of a Halloween mask, what with the big skull design on it with a massive red X slicing through it. I'd created it back when I was in between ideas for a suit to wear myself. I'd passed on making it when I thought the idea was stupid, but he apparently loved it.

"The jewelry store down town sounds good to me, there's a necklace on display worth 1,000 dollars, you in?"

He said it in a taunting way, like I couldn't handle getting it. I swallowed my anger. "Yeah, lets get on with it."

In a way I don't know why X put up with _me_ sometimes. I was silent most of the time, due to the fact that I was trying not to say something offensive to the annoying thief. In a way though, I had a feeling the reason I got so frustrated with the guy was because he reminded me too much of myself. I sighed and jumped out of the window, swinging myself up on a near by bar and landing onto the roof smoothly.

X followed me and we began running towards the jewelry store. I welcomed the silence of the night and gracefully jumped from roof to roof. The peaceful flow of the wind going through my fingers calmed my mind. After awhile I spotted the store and landed on its roof swiftly, X landing beside me.

"So once we get the jewelry and sell them do you wanna split the money?" I casually asked when I already knew what the answer would be;

"No thanks kid, you keep it."

Was he trying to prove something? I didn't know. All I knew was that I needed the money, so I opened the nearby hatch and leaned in, quickly spotting the security programs. I threw a two knives dead on target at the programs, causing all lasers and alarms to deactivate.

Yes it was that simple, I never got a challenge these days. I dawdled as I lazily lowered myself into the shop, hoping that a privet alarm had sounded at Titans tower so that I could have a little fight or something.

X dropped down beside me and ran over to the nearest cabinet full of jewelry. He began grabbing necklaces and rings, stuffing them into a bag none too gently. I felt bored as I looked over the shining jewels that might as well of been plastic to me. Robbing such small targets could be such a bore.

However as I was about to pick up a silver necklace, I was surprised as someone grabbed me by the shoulder and swung my body into a wall. I felt a blinding pain in my back as I looked up to see my attacker.

My...what a sight it was.

She was stood in a fighting stance, her hands glowing with orbs of green shining around them. Her eyes were glowing too and her crimson red hair went down her waist in a breath taking cascade. I suddenly couldn't breathe and it wasn't because I'd been chucked into a wall.

I recognized the beautiful girl as Starfire, one of the Teen Titans. I suppose I hadn't noticed her before because I'd always been too busy fighting the do gooders rather than looking at them. Right then I certainly wished that I had.

"How dare you try to steal from this place! State your name thief!"

I quickly pushed myself off from the wall, and smiled at her. "Night Blade. Can I ask for yours?"

She narrowed her fierce eyes at me. "You know perfectly well who I am! We have been pursuing you for quite some time."

I chuckled and crossed my arms, lazily leaning against the wall. "Yeah and you've been very successful in that regard haven't you?"

Starfire raised her arms up and clenched her hands into fists, the green lights getting brighter. "You would do well not to mock my team. I will defeat you tonight and catch you once and for all."

She was very predictable. I knew she was going to fire those star bolt things at me, I knew she was going to fly in the air and try to hit me. I dodged out of the way with ease and blocked all of her attacks, jumping out of the way when she fired her powers. I looked behind me and noticed that Xaviour was gone. I roll my eyes before dodging again, it was true when people said there were no hero's among thieves.

I was a better tactical fighter than she was, in spite of her amazing strength. I trained myself each night in case I met a worthy foe, and fighting one on one with her, I was beginning to think I'd finally found one.

However when I dived and scooped up the bag of jewels Xaviour had forgotten, I made a mistake. I was so focused on getting out of there that I didn't notice the security program. So when I turned and expected the beautiful girl to be behind me, I didn't expect to see her next to the program and typing in a code.

I smirked. "Giving up already Star?"

She glared at me from over her shoulder and kept typing. "No, I am shutting you in here."

By the time I grasped onto what she was saying, it was too late. She had accessed the quarantine lock down. A siren went off. Grey shutters covered up any escape route, and I knew that they were made of a type of titanium that couldn't be broken through. There was no way in or out.

I turned back to Starfire and glared at her. She smiled sweetly and walked calmly over to a chair, sitting down and crossing her legs, looking rather smug. "You are to stay in here until you give me that bag of jewels, or until my friends show up. One or the other."

I crossed my arms again and smiled back, though with more of a sneer. "What? You can't get them from me yourself?"

She narrowed her eyes and mimicked my actions. "I can and I will, but I have a feeling that you will get bored and give them up to me first."

"What makes you think I'll do that?"

She shrugged and leaned back in her chair. "Crooks do not like to be in cells, I am sure that this is similar to the ones which they have in prison yes? If you simply give me the jewels, perhaps I will not arrest you like I should."

I chuckled and sat down on the floor. "We're gonna be in here for quite some time then."

She laughed, and it sounded surprisingly soft, like a melody floating through the air. I shook my head and scolded myself, I was _not_ a poet and I did _not_ like the way she laughed, those sort of thoughts were dangerous.

"Indeed we will."

* * *

_1 hour later_

I had begun pacing, it didn't get me anywhere, and it didn't active anything but it was something. The little minx sat perfectly relaxed, simply watching my every move with her emerald eyes. Apart from allot of insults we hadn't said much. I had no problems with speaking to her, but I was sure she'd feel uncomfortable if I struck up a conversation, what with me being a thief and there fore her enemy.

I admit that I thought she was kind of sweet and innocent but in a tempting kind of way. Behind her distracting looks was an intelligent mind, and this was what caught my attention more than anything. Apart from thinking about an escape route, I was enjoying my time with her, she was much better company than Xaviour was.

"Please, would you cease the pacing, it is a bit annoying."

I stopped walking and faced her. "Well if you'd just let me out of here I would."

She glared in return. "Give me the jewels and I will let you out."

"Not gonna happen." I scoffed and walked away from her, muttering to myself about her annoying behavior. I punched the wall in frustration. She was right, I hated being caged in like an animal. I'd certainly hate prison.

I began feeling around the titanium shutters, thinking that maybe there was a gap somewhere. I had to get out of there, but I'd do it with my pride in tacked, along with those jewels. Heck I didn't even want the jewels, but it was the principle of the matter.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

I grunted a reply as I pushed against the shutters in vain. "Escaping."

I vaguely heard her stand up and walk closer to where I was struggling. "You cannot escape from here once you have accessed the quarantine lock down." Her voice was matter of fact,

Pushing harder, I frowned. "Yes I can."

"Are you always so sure of yourself?"

"Yep." I answered shortly, kicking the wall in frustration. Obviously I couldn't get out this way, I looked up and wondered if perhaps the roof had a weak spot.

I looked behind me and noticed Starfire standing a little closer, her face was a mixture of confusion and concern. "Why, may I ask, do you steal?"

Surprised, I froze for a movement, taken aback that she'd even asked. After the shock had passed, I narrowed my eyes at her, pacing away. I began looking frantically for any sign of the outside world. This was not the ideal situation anymore. If she started asking deep and meaningful questions things could get...difficult.

"It's too complicated."

I heard her footsteps and began to get angry that she was now following me."We appear to have a long time, I'm sure that you could explain it if you-"

"Drop the subject." It further annoyed me that I felt defensive and uncomfortable. I shouldn't have cared so much that she wanted to ask questions no one else had bothered to before.

Her reply was angry, a hint of bitterness in her tone. "All thieves are jerks, are they not?"

I jumped onto the counter and tried to push open the hatch above. It wouldn't budge. "Yeah, that's why you should quit talking to me."

She grumbled something to herself in a language I couldn't understand, but I did catch something else she said. "All thieves are evil as well."

I looked at her from over my shoulder, my body going tense. "No we're not. You don't see me trying to blow up any buildings or killing anyone do you?"

Her eyes turned sad and she sat on the floor, crossing her legs beneath her. "Not yet. But one day...perhaps you will."

I jumped down from the counter and walked calmly over to her. Trying to keep some level of control, my hands balled into fists as I bent down and looked at her in the eyes. "Look, you might be a Titan, and you might be a hero that saves the world daily. But you know nothing of my life, and I don't take kindly to people making assumptions about me or my life. You don't know me, so stop judging me and looking at me like I'm this assassin or bad guy. I'd never take someones life and you have no right to say that I would."

I stared at her in the eyes a moment longer before straightening up. My sense of pride had gotten the better of me. She looked surprised and perhaps a little awed at my speech. I simply turned my head away from her and stood next to the wall on the opposite side of the shop, annoyed at myself now.

* * *

_3 hours_

We hadn't spoken, not one word muttered, not an insult fired. Just silence. She kept her gaze on the ground as she looked like she was doing some serious thinking. I was still as I leaned against the wall, now watching her through weary eyes. Maybe I did think that she was very beautiful, in both body and soul, but that was just an observation. It didn't mean anything, I was noticing things about the enemy that's all. I was arguing with myself as she began to speak.

"Do you _want_ to steal?"

I shrugged, "its not like I have a choice. If your trying to make me feel bad about what I do forget it, I have to do it. There's no other way I can survive."

She looked sad for a moment. "Do you have parents? If not you could go to-"

"I'm not going back to an orphanage."

Starfire was silent for a moment, before she shivered and hugged her arms close to her body. I guess it was a little cold in the room, but I didn't really feel it having spent most of my life sleeping outside. I could handle the cold whether.

"Perhaps my friends could help you?"

I snorted, "yeah sure your friends would just_ love_ to help me out. All they do is fight crime, they don't do anything else. They're hardly gonna pay for my apartment just because you say so."

She shook her head, the long crimson strands of hair falling upon her shoulders like spilled red wine. I averted my eyes.

"I did not mean that. I thought that perhaps you could use your powers for good too. We get paid by the Mayor, perhaps you could join us."

Looking away from her, my masked eyes narrowed. "I don't have any powers," I said dryly.

Flinching when I felt her hand on my shoulder, I forced myself not to shy away from her touch.

Her voice was calm and gentle. "But you have the potential to do good. You do not want this life, and powers aren't everything. I'm sure you could be someone better than this. You could put this life behind you."

I couldn't stand her kindness, her acceptance of me. I walked away from her, telling myself I wasn't running away from her words. I muttered under my breath. "It can't be changed, this is my life, its all I've ever been good for."

She caught my words. "That is not true. I'm sure that if you had the right guidance you could do so much good. You could be someone respected, loved, a true hero. I believe you could do it too."

Finally, I could no longer stand her kindness. I spun around, buried emotions rose high and burst out. "Stop it! Just shut up right now! Why do you care so much? Whats in it for you? Stop being so god damn nice!"

She instinctively shrank back, shocked at my outburst. "I - I didn't mean to anger you. I simply wish to help make your life better."

"Well don't! This is life, its not fair, it doesn't help, its cruel and the people in it are greedy, selfish people. They're driven by power, wealth and want. So what is it you want from me huh? What is it you want to gain from me?" I snapped, fixing my gaze on her with a fierce intensity.

She looked unsure of how to respond, before quietly admitting; "nothing. I don't wish to gain anything from you, nor to use you in someway."

I snorted. "That's not how the world works."

Starfire then raised her head, the depth of her eyes drawing me in for a moment. "I am not from this world, and therefore its rules do not apply to me."

Silence fell over us. I didn't know what to say to that, so I brushed past her and went to face the wall, furious. Like an immature child, I crossed my arms and tried to shut out the situation.

The bad thing was that, I wasn't angry with her, or our situation. I was annoyed at myself for letting her drop my guard. That I had shouted at her made me feel worse, but at the same time I felt a little calmer, almost like I'd released something that had built up for awhile.

I looked at her from over my shoulder. She hadn't looked afraid of me, in fact she'd looked at me as if she was trying to understand me.

I didn't have a normal life, I wasn't a great guy who could have a chance with a girl like her.

But if I was...

I sighed. The truth was that I liked this girl, this alien. Yet I couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

_4 hours_

The silence was getting on my nerves. I'd caused it, and now I was drowning in my own thoughts. Left alone in silence was not where I wanted to be. I missed her graceful voice and her laughter, it had been a pleasant change to Xaviours annoying attempts at conversation. I turned to look at her from across the room.

She was shivering against the wall, her face looking paler. I hadn't noticed the temperature drop, but once I thought about it I realized it was freezing in here, and colder than she could stand.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, she was freezing. I could see even from where I stood that her lips were blue, her shoulders trembling as her hands rubbed her arms in an effort to get warm. I had to go over there and help her, but the only way I knew how was with body heat. My heart jumped at the thought of touching her soft looking satin skin, yet I pushed the thought away and decided to help. I didn't want to see her suffer because of me.

I walked quietly, covering the distance of the room. She didn't look at me as I slid down the wall and sat next to her.

"Are you alright?"

She looked at me, genuinely surprised that I was talking to her. "Y - y - yes, I believe s - so."

I rolled my eyes under my mask. "Star, would you give me your hand?"

"W - why?"

"Please just trust me, you're cold, let me help you."

She seemed hesitant, "you said that I should be quiet. I do not not wish to anger you again."

I sighed heavily. "I was a jerk, I didn't mean to lose my temper like that. I'm just not used to talking so much or having someone be so strangely nice for no reason... can I have your hand?"

She hesitantly obliged and the moment my skin made contact with hers, I felt a rush of electricity. I brought her hand up to my face and breathed out softly, warming her hand. She stared at me, looking torn between confusion and gratitude. Her eyes were innocent and almost childlike, but they hinted at the fire inside by being an exotic shade of green that drew you in.

I shook away the day dream and dropped her hand. She looked disappointed for a moment before I pulled my black cape forward, draping it over her shoulders. I wasn't going to move any closer, thinking she might get uncomfortable, until she wrapped an arm across my waist. I blushed and hesitantly slid my arms around her shaking form, sharing my warmth.

I relished in the feeling of holding her while she rested her head on my shoulder and sighed deeply. I'd never been so close to anyone before, heck I'd never felt like this before, ever. It was...different, but a welcome change. It was something I knew wouldn't last, but I allowed myself to relax into the warmth anyway, to be content just for a little while.

In the back of my mind though, I knew I wanted to keep this warmth forever.

I abruptly asked; "Don't you want those jewels?"

She shrugged. "I am not sure of anything anymore. It is my duty to take them from you, yet I cannot bring myself to do so."

Sighing, I looked down at her. "So what happens now? This whole thing was about those damn pieces of jewelry. I don't want them, and you don't want them, so why are we still here?"

She raised her head, those green eyes showing a vulnerable side to her. "I do not wish to say goodbye to you."

I was shocked to see tears rimming her eyes, and found myself gently brushing them away automatically. This girl really was beautiful, her world was so different from anything I'd ever known. I knew I should stop this now, that I'd end up hurting her if this continued. Once this was over I'd leave her, and we'd be enemies once more.

At the same time though I wanted to live in the moment so long that we could forget about all that. I wanted so many things that were forbidden to someone like me.

I swallowed thickly and decided to speak the truth. "Star, I...I feel the same way but I'm not good enough for you. Why you feel the need to help me is unknown to me but, believe me when I say that you've already helped me. You don't deserve a depressed guy like me weighing you down, perhaps its best that we part ways without regrets-"

My speech was cut shot when she fiercely attached her lips to mine, I hesitated a moment before giving up and responding back. I was being selfish. I knew that but I couldn't stop, her lips were soft against mine, addictive. My heart was pounding in my chest.

A loud drilling noise defend my ears and made me jump in my skin.

Some faint voices were coming from outside. Starfire broke away from me, fear in her eyes. I knew what this meant, and I looked over at one of the windows in anger.

The time had come. They would brake in and arrest me, and I'd never see her again. I'd finally found something, someone who for once was different, and genuinely kind and good. Was it too much to ask that when I finally found someone so intriguing, so loving, that I could keep her? An unusually cold feeling ran down my spine, a bead of sweat ran down my temple as my heart hammered in my chest. I couldn't believe it, but panic and fear were starting to get ahold of me.

Starfire stood up and I joined her, I could hear one particular voice now, it was loud yet muffled.

"Star! Are you in there?"

Starfire smiled slightly, and walked over to one of the windows. "I am here Cyborg!"

"Don't worry! We'll have you out in no time!"

When she turned back to me, I couldn't look at her. It was only fair that she'd go and be happy, someone so considerate deserved that. What had I ever given to society? Nothing. I'd taken from it.

She rested a hand on my arm. "They will not arrest you, you have committed no crime here."

"I have stolen, you know that." I turned back to her, sorrow hidden beneath my masked eyes, she smiled and shook her head.

"That doesn't matter anymore. I will make sure that they do not harm you."

We waited for a moment in silence, my hands clenching into fists before I spoke quietly. "Why Star? Why are you helping me?"

"In truth, I do not know. But I do know that despite what you say you have the potential to do good, you are simply on the wrong road Night Blade. Just a little lost, you are not the dark thing which you think you are, you were not born to steal and live this life in shame. You were born to be a hero, I know it. You could join us...come with me."

She was offering me the choice, and somehow this made the dread that had gripped me slowly melt away. I could turn my back on my life as a thief, never to look upon it again if I said yes. It would be difficult, I wasn't even sure I was cut out to be a hero. Yet somehow I knew I'd regret it more if I turned my back on this girl, than if I tried and failed at being a Titan.

It made me a little lighter that someone like her had such faith in me. Thoughtout everything that I'd said to her to turn her away, she still had faith in me. I couldn't express my gratitude, so I simply weaved my fingers through hers. I shakily smiled. "I think I'll need a new name."

She smiled a wonderful beam of happiness. "Well what is your real name?"

"Richard, but that's not a super hero name. My parents used to call me Robin when I performed at the circus, but that was before..."

I sighed and felt my chest tighten, it was hard enough talking fondly of them but I couldn't possibly tell the story of how my parents died. Starfire nodded in understanding and gave my hand a light squeeze.

"Robin is a wonderful name, one to be proud of."

I nodded and smiled. "I guess, but I'm not the little kid I used to be. Maybe I should find a new name that's a mix of the past and present." We were quiet for a moment, before I squeezed her hand in mine.

"No matter what happens now, I just want to thank you Star. For everything."

She didn't get to respond as a strange noise was heard. The sounds which echoed through the room were machines working, and they grew louder before falling silent. I watched with fear as the shutters started to slowly move back up, reveling the bright sunshine outside. As they went up higher I could see people waiting outside.

"It's alright Robin. I'm here, they will see you for who you truly are, do not worry."

I gulped and smiled nervously at Starfire. Walking forward, every cell in my body screamed at me to run away. I wouldn't run though, I'd face the consequences of my actions and speak to the others. I was scared but as long as I had Starfire by my side I could do no other than walk forward into the light, the future awaiting me.

OOO

When I think about it, a long time has past since then, 3 years to be precise. I hadn't really noticed the time go by so quick.

The memories of when I was saved by Starfire are always in my thoughts. What happened afterwards though, sadness me a little.

Xaviour had refused to join me. He may have been annoying but I hadn't wanted that life of crime for him. One night I went to see him and talk things over but he wouldn't listen.

So now, I stand here watching the city from the roof, far away on this island, wondering.

So much has changed since then, but he hasn't. He'll stay like that, a thief, an outlaw, just stealing for the fun of it. I didn't want Red X as my enemy, but that was just the way things have to be.

I'd been made a Titan after five months of proving myself to Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg. They hadn't liked me at first, what with me being a thief and all, but one look from Starfire made them back down somewhat. It had been a tough 5 months trying to get their respect, and gain their trust, yet slowly but surely we'd become friends.

I'm not Night Blade anymore, my name is Night Wing, as a reminder of where I came from. I have morals, responsibilities, a life to live and share with someone special. When I wished that I could have someones else's life, soul and face, it really happened. I'm still a serious person, the fighter but I'm also the protector, the one who chases crime.

"You're still up? It's freezing out here Richard, you could catch the cold."

I smiled, my eyes on the city. She was the only one who knew my name, and only spoke it in private. "I don't think you have room to talk miss Koriand'r, you're up as well."

She rested her head against my back, her arms going around my waist, body against mine. "You know that I cannot sleep if you're not with me."

I felt warmth flow through me, it was still the same as when I'd first talked with her. It was just as strong as it was then. Unable to help it, I turned to face Starfire and grabbed her hand, pulling her against me. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck as mine encircled her waist, bringing her closer for a kiss.

It lasted for a little while, as was usual for us. Even though we'd only been apart for a few hours our bodies called to one another, hearts constantly needing the presence of the other. When we broke apart, we just stood in each others arms and watched the city. I quietly broke the silence.

"I was thinking about the past."

Her expression changed to concern, I was still amazed how much compassion she had in her. It made me loving her ridiculously easy. "Are you alright?"

I nodded and ran a gloved hand gently through her hair. "When I was a thief and living on the streets of the city, my worst fear was being alone. I didn't want to be by myself with thoughts like mine running around my head. So that's why I teamed up with Red X. I just wonder how he's coping, living that kind of life by himself..."

She looked up at me, so many endless emotions held in her eyes. "What do you believe will happen to him? He seemed his usual snarky self the last time we fought."

I nodded, "maybe he'll be content to stay that way for now. One day though, I believe he'll want more out of life, something unexpected and different to anything else he's ever known. I just hope he isn't too far gone to change when it happens."

At that thought I looked down at my reason for changing. "What have I done to deserve something as beautiful as you?"

She giggled, eyes shining with mirth. "Perhaps you have stolen a good luck charm along the way?"

My lips turned up into a smile of my own. "Maybe. Anythings possible, but whatever it was that brought you to me I'm glad it did. You changed my life Star."

She smiled again and touched my face, caressing it, I leaned into her touch. "It's never too late to change Robin. I believe you would have changed your life yourself even if I hadn't interfered."

I pulled her body even closer to me, I don't think I'll ever get enough of her. "It makes me wonder though... what could I ever do for you, that could match what you've done for me."

Her smile was gentle and loving, "you could do this." She leaned in and placed her lips on mine, I closed my eyes and lost myself in her.

I may not deserve her, but I'll spend a lifetime trying to. I'll turn myself into someone who could deserve to call her my own. After all, as I broke away and held her soft gaze once more, she was worth it.

She was the light in my darkness, the one who brought colour, flavor and passion into my life, and also...the girl who stole my heart.

ooo

So what do you think? Yet another long one shot but at least its 2,000 words shorter than the last one! I hope you enjoyed it, please review!xxxxxxxx

_Dedicated to my twin Yasmin Yousry who is the most selfless person I know. Thankyou for being there for me my friend, you are truly wonderful!_


End file.
